Partnership
by chocolafied
Summary: It never made any sense, but they make a lovely team. ONESHOT Puss x Kitty


Kitty sighed. It _ALWAYS_ ended up like this…well at least their _bickering_ did. Here they were, Puss and herself, surrounded by solders. This had been the third time this week that they had been cornered by the military. They really had to work on that. The tabby glared at her with his green and black eyes, as if placing the blame on her once more, which he probably was. Her blue and black eyes returned the gesture, annoyed by the whole situation.

"Why do we _always_, _ALWAYS_ end up in these situations?" she asked herself, and him at the same time; one soldier thrusted his spear in between them both.

"I don't know," he began to answer before they both simultaneously dodged, but Puss was still glaring daggers at her. "Maybe it's because you insisted we get more catnip, Ms. Softpaws!" The hat-equipped kitty then pointed one of his pawed fingers at her with a claw sticking out. Kitty gaped in shock and annoyance before glancing to her right quickly and dodging another spear which belonged to another of the five soldiers that surrounded them in the small alley way.

"Me?" she yelled back, staring at him in shock while whipping out her sword across her body and blocking one of the soldier's attacks with the blade in her paw.

Puss, meanwhile, was continuously blocking the swords of three soldiers with his own. "Yes, you!" he answered back while occupied by the other soldiers. He finally got fed up with countering them multiple times before he pushed all three blades back at once with his own and jumped into the air, landing on the middle soldier's sword blade. Puss then jumped up again and then kicked the soldier in the face with his boot-covered feet before landing ever-so gracefully on the cobble-stone alley.

He then straightened up and leaned against Kitty, who in return leaned against him a second later after finishing off the soldier that she was occupied with a few moments ago. "You're the one that stopped for three gallons of _milk_!" the female cat black and white cat protested. The two then separated and went across each other, blocking the soldier's strikes of their swords with their own once more.

Puss looked over his shoulder to look at his female partner. "Hey! I had a _good_ reason for that!" he countered, earning a glare from Ms. Softpaws once more. The blue eyed cat then looked back at the soldier that was struggling to land a decent blow on her before she jumped up into the air and onto that soldier's shoulder. One of the two next to him swung at the both of them and Kitty jumped right before the sword hit would've cut her. It instead hit the side of the poor soldier's helmet that she used his shoulder as a podium a few seconds ago.

_WHAM!_ The sword was now slowly bouncing off of the piece of metal and somewhat singing at the same time, making its wielder uncontrollably jump up and down, vibrating in mid-air. The poor fellow that got whacked by the sword was now wobbling while standing up and had a very _idiotic_ expression on his face with his not-so straight teeth on his lower jaw showing and his eyes looking upwards, mumbling some nonsense about tangoing cats dancing around his head before he fell forward and was knocked out cold.

"And what might _that_ be?" Kitty looked over her shoulder while she countered one of the three remaining solders that were left in play. Other than metal clashing and footsteps echoing, and grunts made, Puss stayed silent. No comeback? Most indefinitely _yes_. "Well?" she asked again, in a somewhat mix of amusement and annoyance. Mostly annoyance though. After all, it was _HER MONEY!_

Puss countered the soldier he was currently fighting quickly before doing a backflip, sword in paw still, and like a flash, appeared in front of the female swordsmen…err…swords_woman_…swords_cat_…? Never mind this rubbish. ON WITH THE STORY!

She at first was stunned but then quickly recovered in time to say, "You _still _haven't answered my question." She pouted slightly, but mostly glared and frowned at him. The monochrome furred cat then spun around quickly to block the unseen-until-now soldier that _was _planning a surprise attack…and failed…_miserably._

Kitty then quickly jumped up, sheathed her sword in a timely fashion, and grabbed the soldier's helmet with both of her paws before dragging it down with her. The soldier's expression could be seen as this: He looked up to see the cat bandit he was trying to arrest jump up, sheath her sword, and then grab his helmet. He then looked at you, yes _you_ the _readers_ and then made a surprised and realization mix of an expression and muttered an audible "Uh, oh," before being dragged down head first into the pavement.

When they were a few inches away from the street, kitty let go and jumped away, using the metal hat as a platform to jump off. She performed a flip in the air gracefully and skillfully before landing on all fours and then standing up again. _CRASH!_ "Well, bye, bye soldier boy," she muttered to herself before she unsheathed her sword once more and sprang back into action.

The orange tabby cat wearing the black hat with the florescence and a plumb stabbed through it quickly glanced at the female cat before looking back at his opponents. Under his breath, he muttered something incoherent about her being a "showoff" before attacking the two soldiers with renewed motivation. He smirked from the light bulb that was now going off in his head.

"En garde!" Puss was now in his mojo. Within a matter of seconds, he was able to unarm both soldiers with his own sword. Kitty just watched in amusement, unbeknownst to the tabby Spanish cat wearing the leather boots. The two guards panicked and stuck their hands in the air, palms open and fingers spread before they turned and ran from the scene, screaming like little girls and leaving their comrades. Puss sighed. And it was when he was starting to warm up to it again…

"Puss~." Said male cat turned around to see Kitty leaning on her sword, holding the Spaniard cat's money sack, _once again_. The cat took off his boot and turned it upside down, only to smirk when he finally realized that it was _his._

The male cat chuckled lightly before ensuing a chase with his señora. "Come here my little chica~!" Puss then lunged at Kitty, who then quickly by turning to the right and spinning away slightly. What the female cat didn't count on was that the male cat landed on all fours before spinning around quickly while somewhat skidding to a stop and then appearing behind her. "Kitty~."

The black and white furred cat's blue eyes widened. She then looked over her shoulder to see Puss smirking with a glint of mischief that shined brighter than normally. He grabbed her paw and pulled her closer to him before bending over quickly with her looking up at him. It was almost like that moment around a few weeks ago where they were in that _exact_ position.

"As for insisting that we buy the three gallons of milk," the tabby started, and then leaned in closer slightly. "I have my reasons," he whispered huskily into his partner's ear, still smirking. Kitty's surprised expression then changed into a smirk similar to her male partner's.

"As do I," Kitty replied before pulling his hat down like she did the last time for a discreet moment of intimacy between the two which shall remain private (or else :D). Puss has flaws, _many_ flaws when she thought about it…but when she thought about it, that's what made him all the more intriguing to her, and she didn't mind the title "Mrs. Puss in Boots".

* * *

><p><strong>I saw the movie two days ago and <em>this<em> popped up in my head. Please forgive any OOCness. I thought i did a decent job on this. :3**

**Feel free to critique in a constructive manner. c:**

**BTW: FIFTH FANFIC IN THIS ARCHIVE! 8D**

**Tottallooo~ :3**

**~Sandy**

**PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY WIFEY |D**


End file.
